


My Youth is Yours

by MonaBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is actually a good friend, Kageyama is both insanely attractive and oblivious, Kenma is stalkerish, M/M, and Kageyama being called pretty, cause we need more KageKen, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaBee/pseuds/MonaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a crush, and Kageyama is oblivious.</p>
<p>(And really fucking attractive, poor Kenma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have a three hour exam paper tomorrow morning that I have not studied for ahahaha.
> 
> Enjoy~

Kenma’s hands shake, but he doesn’t pause. He can feel the ragged pounding of his heart spin out of control as he watches Kageyama out of the corner of his eyes. Knows that he must look disinterested, head bowed and hair obscuring his vision with it’s curtain. He is an idiot, because no matter how he tries Kageyama still burns brightly in the corner of his vision – drawing his eye.

Kageyama looks out across the court, wipes the sweat from his brow and his hair ruffles with the movement. Kenma’s heart clenches uneasily and he squirms in his seat.

This is ridiculous.

He had always thought maybe, maybe he had been immune to these sorts of things. His best friend is incredibly attractive by most peoples’ standards, but doesn’t even make his heart flutter, except perhaps with feeling of comfort and trust. No girl has ever made him look twice, not even Karasuno’s pretty manager. But this boy, this _setter_ makes Kenma’s palms sweat and his vision blur and heart waver. Kenma does not know how other people can look at him and not be blinded.

He is definitely not immune.

Hinata may be the proverbial sunshine of the team, but Kageyama is like the ocean, reflecting Hinata back tenfold until he blinds everyone else. Kenma knows he is safe at shore, but cannot help but be dragged closer towards his early grave whenever he sees those blue eyes narrow, or watches the line of Kageyama’s shoulders when he stretches backwards to set the ball. It is as damning as it is distracting and leaves a weird taste in Kenma’s mouth when he eventually looks away.

Kenma dreads playing against Karasuno, because he knows that Kageyama – innocent, simply trying to learn Kageyama – will have his eyes set on Kenma for most of the game. And Kenma – not so innocent, attention craving Kenma – will love it, just as he has every other time. He doesn’t like to be near people, but he cares very much about what they think of him, and knowing that Kageyama is watching him out of respect and awe makes him shiver.

He manages to avoid the awkward situation of getting distracted in the middle of a game, thanks to the playing schedule only throwing Karasuno at them the next day. Unfortunately Hinata is the kind of person who notices even the slightest changes in anyone’s temperament, and manages to corner Kenma in the most embarrassing way possible.

“Ne, Kenma! You have a crush on Kageyama?” Hinata asks, loudly. Kenma shrinks against the wall. Fuck, is he that obvious?

“Hinata-“

“It’s pretty obvious. You always stare at him, it’s pretty creepy actually. You’d make a good stalker.” Hinata says. Kenma droops. Well, Hinata had tried to compliment him at least, but it wasn’t exactly what he needed to hear right then.

“Thanks.” He says blandly, and tries to get back into his game, even though he knows Hinata isn’t the sort to just drop an issue.

“Ah, I don’t blame you Kenma-kun, Kageyama _is_ pretty good looking when he doesn’t smile.” Hinata says, “And he probably likes you too. Maybe. He’s pretty quiet when he wants to be – just like you actually.” Hinata babbles. He continues to talk about their similarities, but Kenma is still stuck on the _‘he might like you too’_ part, wondering of that is just Hiinata’s usual circumspection or if he could be telling the truth.

“Hinata- do you, do you mean it?” Kenma asks softly. Hinata pauses and looks at him.

“Mean what?”

“What you said about, Kageyama maybe liking me.”

Kenma doesn’t want to get his hopes up to high, but maybe he’ll be lucky. Hinata just furrows his eyebrows and starts stroking his chin as if he had a goatee, before leaning over and looking Kenma up and down. He nods his head as he leans back.

“Ah, yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Kenma-kun is cute.” Hinata says, tucking his arms behind his head as if this is an important scientific discovery.

“What?” Kenma asks, deadpan.

“Kenma-kun is cute, and Kageyama likes cute things. Plus, of all the setters here at the training camp you’re the only one he follows around right?”

Kenma spent the rest of the evening contemplating Hinata’s words carefully. While at least some of it is truth a whole lot is guessing, and Kenma likes to know things for sure before making any unfounded decisions.

The answer hits him in the face, quite literally.

_Bam_ , the bathroom door slams into Kenma, making him stumble backwards, clutching his face. The silhouette in the light can belong only to one person, and Kenma knows who it is.

“Ah, Kenma-san! I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” Kenma says, sighing. His voice is distorted as he clutches his throbbing nose. Kageyama towers over him with an upset expression splayed across his features. Before Kenma can even duck past him Kageyama leans down and presses his lips to Kenma’s fingers. It’s quick and feather light, and when the younger boy pulls back his face is decidedly calm. Not at all like the pink Kenma has gone because _Kageyama had kissed him._

“My mom says a kiss makes things feel better.” Kageyama says sagely. Kenma can only nod in dumb astonishment. Here he is freaking out because his crush had kissed his hand, and Kageyama had treated it like a healing gesture.

“Thank you.” Kenma manages, long after Kageyama has made his way back to the Karasuno dormitory. Kenma drifts into the bathroom, but doesn’t stop staring at his hand for a long time.

In the days following, similar events occur. Kageyama invites Kenma to train with him, and bombards Kenma with questions that are surprisingly not about volleyball but about Kenma himself. Kenma admires Kageyama’s calves when he jumps, and Kageyama’s enthusiasm when he gets a toss right. When he finds Kenma shivering on a particularly windy day Kageyama drapes his jacket over the smaller boy’s shoulders. Kenma keeps hold of the jacket for the rest of the day and Kuroo’s shit-eating grins only get wider. It isn’t Kenma’s fault that the thing is so damn comfortable, and it drapes over his hands in the way Kenma imagines Kageyama might wrap him up in his arms. The final straw is when Kageyama begins waiting for Kenma at doorways, always muttering a quiet ‘after you’.

“Kageyama-san,” Kenma says, once everyone has filtered off to their respective extra practice sessions, and it’s just he and Kageyama alone in Gym 2, “Why have you been doing all these things for me lately?”

“Oh,” Kageyama says quietly, and drops the volleyball back into the cart. “Hinata told me to ask you to practice with me, and Yamaguchi suggested I lend you my jacket, and Suga-senpai told me that it’s polite to wait for one’s boyfriend at doorways-“

“Boyfriend?” Kenma breathes, dizzy. Kageyama blinked.

“Ah. We are boyfriends, right Kenma-san? I mean, you watch me all the time-“ _‘Oh, I guess I really am that obvious,’_ “And I kissed you the other night, and now we spend a lot of time together, and Suga and Daichi do that and they’re dating so I assumed.”

“Of course.” Kenma says, a little choked, but deliriously happy. All this time he’d been stressing over this whole confession thing and Kageyama had it all worked out. Kageyama nods.

“Want to set for me?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Kageyama grabs his hand as they walk out of the cafeteria. Kenma likes that Kageyama understands his need for discretion, and grips the warm hand back gratefully. The silence between them is warm and comfortable, filled with shared words and memories of sparse kisses. Kenma admires the sharpening line of Kageyama’s jaw before straining upwards to press a kiss to it. Kageyama leans down to return one, though in a decidedly more conspicuous place.

If anyone happened to see the two setters share more than just healing kisses at the end of the hallway, well they would just have to deal with it.


End file.
